Life at 221B Baker Street
by animebooklover14
Summary: A collection of Johnlock one-shots, drabbles, prompts, and other randomness. Rating for what may happen in later chapters.
1. Sickness

**Sickness- Sherlock gets sick for the first time since John moves in.  
Rating K**

* * *

John woke up one morning, his internal alarm clock telling him it was time to get up wither he liked it or not. As he glances to his actual alarm clock to see the time it didn't surprise him to see that it as just after 8am. With a small sigh he got up and dressed before heading down to the kitchen for a good cuppa. As he got to the kitchen, something was off. Sherlock hardly slept and he had gone to bed the previous night before John actually did, a little odd but it did happen every so often after longer cases, but the detective was nowhere to be seen. His normal place on the island in the kitchen was empty, remnants of an experiment still cluttered the work space, was the same as he had left it the night before. The detective wasn't in his chair or on the sofa either. Nothing seemed to have been moved. It didn't look as though the younger man had even come out of his room yet.

As he put the kettle on the stove, to start some tea, John decided to investigate. He walked to the door to Sherlock's room and listened from behind the door for a moment. A small, almost weak, moan could be heard and then came a crash. John jumped and bolted into the others room.

Here Sherlock lay on the floor, wrapped up in his bedding, not moving. "Sherlock!" John was quick to move to the younger's side to try and help him up but before he even touched him he knew something was wrong. With his hands only inches a way he could feel the heat radiating off the others body. Sherlock looked up at him his eyes slightly red and he still looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept in days. His normally pale skin was slightly flushed and a small cough escaped his mouth. This only added to what John already knew what was going on. Sherlock was sick.

"Come on let's get you back into bed," he said as he helped the sick detective up. Carefully John helped Sherlock out of his ball of bedding. After the doctor got the detective onto his bed comfortably, sitting up slightly, he gave him a quick once over. The fall didn't appear to have hurt the other witch is a good thing. Sherlock's pupils were slightly dilated and his breathing was also a bit labored probably from whatever happened before the fall.

"John," Sherlock said softly.

"Yes?"

"Your hands are cold. They normally aren't. Normally your hands are so warm and soothing. Somethings wrong," the sick man leaned into the others hand as they rested on his forehead.

"Your right somethings wrong. You're sick you bloody idiot."

"Huh, I don't remember the last time I was sick."

John let out an airy laugh. "I'll go get you some tea and some medicine. Just rest here."

"I don't think I can go anywhere. You saw the result of when I tried to get up a few moments ago." Nodding a little John quickly left the room and finished making the tea that he had left on the stove. It didn't take the doctor long to grab a tray, and load it with a few items that the sick man may need. Coming back into the room and seeing the other man just lying in bed was something he wasn't use to. Setting the tray down at the foot of the bed he sat near his best friend.

"Here Sherlock," John said as he grabbed the tea and medicine. "Nothing like a good cuppa to help with the flu." Sherlock took both of the things the doctor was holding out to him into his slightly shaking hands. "Don't force yourself to much. You'll need rest." John steadied the others hands. After Sherlock took the medicine and drank his tea his eyes started to get heavy. The detective moved himself back down the bed so he was laying down again. He let out a small sigh as John put the tea cup back on the tray.

"What is it Sherlock?"

"I can't work today. I can barely move without falling over. My mind is all clouded over. Is this what normal people feel like?"

"You seem to be functioning rather well. Then again this isn't how you normally act." John sits down on the other side of the bed set his hand on Sherlock's forehead again.

"Can you stay?" the detective asks as he curls up next to the other man. The fever must be messing with his mind.

"Of course." John says. His fingers itching to touch the curls on the detectives head. He finally gives into the urge and runs his fingers gently though the brown curls. The younger man leans into the touch almost immediately.

"Thank you John…" he mumbles before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Feel free to PM or leave a comment if you have a request.**


	2. Hospital

**Hospital- John got hurt on a case. Sherlock hasn't left his side.**

 **Rating- K**

* * *

A steady beeping hit John's ears. His mind was still in a fog unsure of where he was. He couldn't place where he knew this beeping from but it sounded familiar in a way. As his mind started to clear a little more he could feel something pressed against his side. The unknown weight against his side made John bolt straight up into a sitting position wide awake. The fog cleared from his mind instantly.

His breathing became a little more rapid, as his eyes darted around the room to try and figure out where he was. The walls where white, incredibly clean, and he noticed that the room looked familiar. The beeping he recognized then as a heart rate monitor. He was in a hospital. Why?

A sudden pain in his right side flared up and John doubled over grasping at the spot of the pain only to meet another hand that wasn't his already on top of it.

"John? Calm down you're alright. You're at St. Barts Hospital." John recognized this voice instantly. Sherlock. One of Sherlock's hands moved up to be placed on John's left shoulder to move him back down into the bed. "Do you remember what happened?"

John didn't resist Sherlock's help as he laid back down in the horrible hospital bed. "I'm not sure. I need to try and think." He said softly as he tried to remember what had happened to land him in the hospital. He closed his eyes a bit then opened them up looking back up at Sherlock's face. It looked as though he hadn't slept much. For it to show this much on the detective's face, even when he already hardly slept, must mean he was worried, right?

Memories came flooding back to John but it was all still fuzzy. "We were chasing the killer on our case. But something went wrong. We didn't think he'd have a gun but he did. He aimed the gun at you and fired it. I don't remember anything after that," John rambled.

"You jumped in front of the bullet John. Well to be exact you pushed me out of the way and got wounded doing so. The bullet hit your right side and fractured two ribs and went through you're liver. There is more minor damage but you can look at your chart if you'd like." Sherlock paused looking at the blonde, "You were in surgery for 3 hours and 22 minutes to repair the damage."

John looked at Sherlock slightly dumbfounded. "You timed my surgery Sherlock?"

"Of course I did. I timed it to make sure that nothing was going wrong. From the time of it everything seems to go rather well for the most part. Probably only minor problems."

John looked into the detective eyes he already could tell that the other had been worried, he still might be but he had a more important question on his mind. "When was the last time you slept Sherlock?" The detective didn't meet the doctors' eyes. "Sherlock." John said using his Captain John Watson voice. He only seemed to use this when he needed someone's attention or when scolding the brilliantly stupid detective. Sherlock mumbled something but John didn't hear it. "What was that?"

"78 hours and 9 minutes…"

"What?"

"Well we had been on a case John. You know I do not sleep when we are on a case. In this instance when you were shot I was already up for 50 hours and 48 minutes."

"Wait. That means I've been out for more than a day."

"Yes…It has been 28 hours and 39 minutes since you've gotten shot." John stared blankly at the man next to him. Thinking about how the past 28 hours had effected the detective. John reached up and put his hand on the younger's face.

"I'm sorry Sherlock."

"Why are you sorry? Well I mean if you're sorry about pushing me to the ground so you could take the bullet then yes please do be sorry. The bullet wouldn't have injured me besides a graze to my side." John raised an eyebrow at the detective. "But. If you are saying sorry for any other reason. Don't."

John decided not to ask the other how he knew about the bullet. "I made you worry Sherlock I shouldn't have done that. I should have woken up sooner."

"John do you know how ridiculous you sounding right now? You couldn't have since the doctors gave you enough drugs to keep you unconscious for over 24 hours to let your stiches and ribs heal a little more."

"Then why didn't you sleep?"

"I needed to be sure I was here when you awoke. No matter how slim the odds where of you waking early I wanted to be awake when you did."

John smiled, "I seem to have the best boyfriend in all of London."

Sherlock looked down slightly at the deb a small blush forming on his cheek. "No John it is I who has the best boyfriend. You pushed me out of the way of a man who was trying to shoot me and this isn't even the first time that you've saved my life on a case."

"I'm sure it won't be the last either." John piped in as he gently raised Sherlock's face to look at him. "I'd do it all over again too love." John's hand found its way up into Sherlock's hair gently rubbing the other's scalp. Sherlock leaned into the others touch as his eyes drifted shut. "Come lay down and rest. You need it." Sherlock knew better then to argue about this so he just did as he was told. Curling up next to John on the small bed he found himself already falling asleep as John continued stroking his hair.

"Good night John," he murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

"Sleep well, It's now my turn to watch over you."

* * *

 **Still open to prompts. Feel free to comment**


	3. Belstaff

**Belstaff-The day got colder than expected. John wasn't wearing his coat.**

 **Rating** **-K**

* * *

Sherlock looked over at John. The weather colder then what was predicted and the blonde was only in his jumper. He started debating with himself and finally shrugged off the belstaff from his shoulders in one smooth motion. He took it quickly and put it gently on his partners' shoulders.

John startled out of the cold daze he had been in feeling the warmth of the belstaff around him. "Sherlock?"

"Your cold. We have been walking for a while. I do not want you to get ill or hypothermia John. I have to have my blogger with me." John smiled slightly welcoming the warmth of the overly long jacket as he put it on.

"Thank you," he looked over to the other as he grab hold of his hand.

* * *

 **Simple little drabble. Got any requests just ask!**


	4. Heart will go on

**Heart will go on- John is still reeling after Sherlock's "death"**

 **Rating- K+ for angst**

* * *

Bolting up in bed for what seemed like the 100th time that night John cradled his thinned out face in his hands. His dream waking him up again. He couldn't get any sleep with his dream, the only dream he's been having the past few months. Even while he was awake the dream played in his head over and over again.

" _Look up, I'm on the rooftop."_

Oh god... John had known once he had hear those words in his dream what it would be. He knew. He had heard these words countless time in the past several weeks over and over.

 _" I…I… I can't come down, so we'll just have to do it like this."_

John started to shake knowing what his best friend was doing. He itched to run to the roof where Sherlock was but his feet were planted in the ground he couldn't run. No matter how much he wanted to he could not move. Not even an inch.

 _"It's an apology. It's all true. Everything they said about me, I invented Moriarty."_

Why was he saying this? Why? This wasn't like Sherlock not at all. Something was wrong.

 _"I'm a fake. The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade. I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson and Molly. In fact, tell anyone who will listen to you that I created Moriarty for my own purposes."_

Why wouldn't he shut up? Why?! He is, was, so clever. He didn't create Moriarty. He just didn't. He was clever.

 _"Nobody could be that clever."_

He is, was. Sherlock Holmes was that clever. He was the most clever man John had ever known.

" _I researched you. Before we met, I discovered everything that I could to impress you. It's a trick. Just a magic trick."_

Just stop it. Why couldn't he get his dream to stop? He knew what was coming. He wanted things to change but even in his dream he couldn't get the arrogant prat to shut up of one god damn second!

 _"Stay exactly where you are. Don't move."_

He couldn't move. Even if he wanted to run up to the top of St. Barts and knock the bloody sense into the detective.

 _"Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?"_

Why did he have to ask? It's not like he could look anywhere else. All of John's attention had been on Sherlock that day. How could it not have been? His best friend was up on the roof and he couldn't think of any way to talk him down off of there.

 _"This phone call, it's um… It's my note. It's what people do, don't they? Leave a note?"_

No not this. Please let it stop. He wanted all of this to be an actual dream and to wake up from it so badly. But he couldn't because this was the reality.

 _"Goodbye, John."_ Then the jump. A swan dive off of the building.

John screamed into his hands as a dry sob shook his whole body. He couldn't cry anymore. Not that he didn't want to. He literally just couldn't no tears no matter how much he cried would come out.

He got out of bed slowly. It didn't matter the time. He wouldn't be sleeping any more today. Probably not even the next night either. The small flat he now had was cluttered with boxes that had yet to be unpacked. John didn't see the point in unpacking anything really. Nothing mattered. Sitting at his desk he looked at his laptop and turned it on. He watched as the screen came to life. Looking at everything he didn't even know why he turned it on. As soon as the computer was up and running he turned it back off again. Shutting the top angrily. There was nothing to be done. He looked at the time for the first time seeing it was still early.

"Why Sherlock? Why did you have to do it?" he whispered to himself his eyes closed. "I loved you, you know. It's not like it mattered much though. It wouldn't have stopped you from jumping. I just wish I could have told you. Told you how much you meant to me. How much you saved me. How much I believed in you. You didn't lie. I'll never believe that you had. No matter what people tell me. I just wish you weren't dead. That you'd stop being dead. Please…"


	5. Love letter

Love letter- Sherlock wakes up one morning to find his boyfriend not at 221b Baker Street. But said boyfriend left something for him instead.

Rating- K

* * *

Sherlock looked around as he woke up. Since John had been sleeping next to him when the detective had gone to sleep the previous night he was slight shocked that he wasn't there still as he woke up. As he listened to the flat it was easy to tell that his boyfriend wasn't even around. With a small frown now placed on his normally stoic face he got up and moved into the kitchen. As he entered the room he saw a small breakfast laid out for him on the counter top, a muffin and an apple. He shook his head slightly knowing full well that it had been John's doing.

He picked up the apple knowing that if he didn't eat at least one of the two item there that the doctor would be angry with him once he came back. As he took a bite his eyes drifted down to a piece of paper folded neatly in half sitting right under the muffin. As he raised an eyebrow Sherlock picked up the paper not really caring that he knocked over the muffin. He flipped it open only to be met with handwriting that he clearly know was John's.

 _Morning Sherlock,_

 _Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I got a call from the surgery saying they needed me to come in for a few hours today. You looked so peaceful sleeping, and I knew you hadn't slept much in the past few days so you needed it._

Sherlock shook his head a bit, "I didn't need the sleep that much John."

 _Yes you needed the sleep Sherlock, don't argue with me._

Sherlock read it again making sure he had actually read that right. John actually knew that Sherlock would either think or say that. He smiled to himself a bit.

 _Anyways, I feel bad leaving before you woke up so I thought I'd leave you this note. I know emotions are still hard for you but I do also know Sherlock that relationships are new to you. So I wanted to show you in this note what you mean to me. This way you can always look back and see the physical evidence, even if we have a horrible row._

 _Anyways, last night was amazing love. Between the bottle of wine you had gotten and the fact you even pulled me into a dance, despite the fact that you knew I couldn't, the look in your eyes as we did so was more wonderful then I could ever put into words. I know we are both very new to this relationship, even if it has been a few months, but I can't ever seem to tell you enough that all I need is you and your crazy ways. I don't need vacations or even fancy destinations that sometimes are included with the cases._

 _I just need you, at home, in 221b and listen to the sounds of you on your violin. Or even snuggling by the fireplace. All I need is to see you excited about your next experiment or random body parts that Molly supplies you with that smile of yours is what I live for. I'll run all over London chasing after you to keep you safe so I can keep you by my side. Since in all honesty I don't know what I'd do if I'd truly lose you._

 _I know that this may be a bit for you, and that's alright. I did this just because I felt like it. Now please eat the breakfast and try not to cause any damage to the flat while I'm away. I'll be home around 1._

 _I'll see you soon,_

 _John_

Sherlock looked at the letter a little longer reading each word carefully. He felt a tear gently roll down his cheek as he softly smile at his boyfriends words.

* * *

 **Just something random that popped into my head while coming home today.**

 **Anyways, I have a few other one-shots for here started already maybe I'll get another one out soon.**

 **Titles for a few of them are: Goodbye?, That doesn't suit you, and Babysitting.**

 **I'm working on a few requests that I've gotten as well.**


	6. Babysitting

Babysitting-When John agrees to watch his Cousin's daughter chaos ensues

Rating-K

* * *

"Ok Sherlock, once she wakes up from her nap make sure that Anna gets a small snack. Nothing that is going to ruin her dinner though." John explained as he grabbed his jacket. "Oh and no chocolate or sweets for her. She has enough energy as it is."

Sherlock waved his hand from his microscope at the counter, a que, telling John that he had indeed heard him but couldn't look up.

"I'll be back in an hour or so. Text me if you need something. And please remember Sherlock, she's only 3 years old."

Sherlock heard the click of the door and knew right away that John had left. He looked up from his microscope and sighed. He could only hope that the time his partner was gone that the child would sleep most of it. There was a reason that he had put up a fight, a small fight but a fight none the less, to not watch the little girl. Sherlock had never taken care of a child before.

"Shelock?" He heard a small voice coming from the top of the stairs where John's bedroom use to be. Anna apparently still had trouble saying the letter "R" in some words, which apparently included his name, John found it absolutely adorable apparently.

"Yes Anna?" he called trying really hard to keep his voice in a "nice" tone.

"Can I come down now? The witch isn't being very nice up here…" a few sniffles could be heard from the three year old. If the detective kept the girl upstairs there would be no commotion down by him and he could still work in peace. On the other hand if John somehow found out that he had made the small human stay alone the whole time he was gone he would be furious and would probably do something drastic, like sleep back up in his old room for a week.

"Wait. What witch? There is no witch here," He said losing the "nice" tone to his voice and turning back to his normal posh voice. Sherlock quickly moved to the stairway to see the small brunette child in her wrinkled pink dress standing on the top step rubbing her eyes. "Yes Anna you can come down."

"I want pickles…" Anna said as she continued to come down the steps. Half way down she held her arms out for Sherlock to pick her up.

Sherlock not really knowing what to do for the child, and still slightly confused as to why the child said there was a witch upstairs picked Anna up with both of his hands. He held her against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder, as he walked back into the kitchen. Setting her down on one of the stools he made a few quick strides to the fridge to look and see what they had for a snack.

"What's this?" called Anna. Before Sherlock could even turn around fully a small crash and shatter could be heard. Sherlock's eyes went straight to the floor where his slide from his microscope was now laying, broken.

"What did you just do?" He shouted. Anna's eyes widened at the sound of anger coming from Sherlock's voice.

"I didn't do it…The witch did," she said as tears started to fill her eyes. "Just like the witch left octopus poop by the bed."

Sherlock's anger quickly disappeared and went straight to confusion. What was this child talking about? There are no witches, and there are no octopi in the apartment.

"What did you say?" he asked trying really hard to bring his "nice" tone back.

"The witch put octopus poop by the bed."

Sherlock opened and closed his mouth a few time and just shook his head. He grabbed a rag and quickly cleaned up the slide that had fallen to the floor so no one, especially Anna, would get any cuts. He sighs quietly as he throws everything away when he hears the three year old again.

"What are these?"

This time he's faster and runs to grab the falling fingers from the try he had them on in the fridge. Luckily he catches all 5 of them before they hit the floor. "Anna," he scolds, "Do not touch things unless you've asked first." He doesn't yell this time. He's already tiered of watching the little girl by himself and it has only been about 15 minutes at most since John had left. "I already have to re do one experiment because you broke a slide. I don't need you messing this one up as well."

"Would it be better if I gave you my mulch?"

For the second time in about 5 minutes Sherlock found himself asking a question he hated, "What did you say?"

"Would my mulch make things better?"

"Why do you have much?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. This child was bazar.

"It was in my shoe," she went into her dress's side pocket and pulled out a fist full of something that was indeed mulch.

Sherlock took his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to John quick. He looked back down at the little girl then sent another text before moving the child in front of the television.

 _Come back at once. There is octopus poop in your room and she somehow has mulch-SH_

 _She is now eating said mulch-SH_

* * *

 **This one was really fun to write!**

 **Anna is based off of a little girl I watch every so often who did indeed find mulch in her shoe and eat it. Along with saying that there was a witch who left octopus poop in her room. The octopus poop mysteriously disappeared before it could be taken care of though LOL**

 **As always send me some idea's you have! I love writing for you guys!**


	7. That doesn't suit you

That doesn't suit you- Jealousy takes over one of the men at 221b Baker Street.

Rating- K

* * *

"John will you just stop it already?" came Sherlock's booming voice into 221b Baker street. He opened the door to the flat walking over to his chair with quick strides. As the tall man got not even half way across the room John came in the door slamming the door behind him.

"Why should I?" he questioned staying posted by the door. His shoulders were squared back and he looked positively irate with the detective.

"Cause it is none of your business John what goes on between me and other people." Sherlock avoided eye contact with the doctor knowing full well that if he'd look into those deep blue eyes that he may lose his control and say something he would regret. They were only friends. Even if he did flirt with the girl to not only get what he needed but also to see if he could get a small row out of John. This was more of a row then he was expecting though.

"But the fact that she is still blatantly flirting with you Sherlock, doesn't that bother you at all? And the fact that you go along flirting back when you have no desire to do anything with her. How do you think that will affect her?" John threw his hands in the air. He knew he didn't really have an excuse to be angry with his flat mate for flirting with someone. It wasn't like they were dating or anything. Even though he knew he liked the detective, more then he probably should, he knew he should not have started this row.

"Well if we're going to be talking about that then why not bring up Sarah!" Sherlock snapped looking up at John. "She calls and no matter the time of day you go running off to help her at the surgery. Even if it happens to be your only day off of the week. On top of that do you not see that she is blindly flirting with you as well? And you do not help the situation with always coming when called."

"Sarah has nothing to do with Sherlock! I don't go around flirting with her just to get better hours and I do not just go in because she asks it is because the surgery is understaffed and they need help. If I don't go in then people won't get the help they need." John was furious. This was a stupid reason to have a row with the detective and he knew that but John couldn't help it. When he saw Sherlock actually flirting with someone for some reason it just set him off. He turned back around opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock called as he watched the door open.

"Out!" John yelled back looking over his shoulder. In a flash he saw the detective cross the room and shut the door again.

"No you're not. You are going to stay here and tell me why it is so important that I do not take advantage of people's emotions. You have seen me do it before John, so why is now so different?"

"Because I didn't like it!" the words came spilling out of John's mouth before he could stop them. His eyes widened slightly with horror knowing what he just said. He tried opening the door again but Sherlock's foot and hand were both firmly place in front of it making it impossible to open unless he forcibly moved the taller man.

Sherlock's eyebrows raised at the doctors words. "You did not like seeing me flirt with her?"

Sighing a little bit John looked away from Sherlock finding the floor so much interesting at this point. "No Sherlock, I did not like seeing you flirt with her so carelessly."

"Why?" The single word that John knew the detective would ask came. What he didn't expect though was that as the word was spoken the detective gently took his hand and raised John's head to look at him. Sherlock's sliver-green eyes shined with wonder.

"Can we just drop it Sherlock?" John asked trying to avoid looking directly into his flat mate's eyes.

"No John. You're unhappy." There was a pause. John could almost see the wheels turning in Sherlock's head. "Are you…Could you be jealous?"

"Sherlock just stop, please." John plead moving out of the others grasp. He started up to his room, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his own.

"You are, aren't you John," a small smirk became present on the detective's face. "John jealousy doesn't suit you. You know that right?"

John turned around looking back at the other man, "What do you mean-" He was cut off before he could say anything else by Sherlock's lips on his own. John's eyes widened but soon gave into the feeling of the detective's warm lips on his own. He felt Sherlock wrap his arms around him pulling him closer as the kiss ended.

"There is no need for jealousy my dear John Watson. There never was."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **This idea was given to be by Prima Belladonna :)**

 **I'm hoping to write/publish a one-shot everyday. Or at the very least 2-3 times a week so keep your idea's and requests coming. I have a lot of fun one-shots I'm working on right now.**


	8. Goodbye?

Goodbye?- John gets called back to the Army

Rating-K+

* * *

John entered the flat with a single letter in his hand. Sherlock sat up immediately in his chair. Something was off. John's shoulders were squared back, more so then normal, he was holding himself with command and strength. It wasn't his natural relaxed at attention stance he was always seen in. Glancing over John once the corner of the envelope caught Sherlock's eye. The Army sent John a letter? John's pension was automatically deposited on the 5th of every month. Today was the 19th so why were they sending him a letter? He knew that this month's deposit had already come and that there were no difficulties with it, or his boyfriend would have already told him at some point. Many ideas of what could be in the letter came to Sherlock's head but he still wasn't prepared for what came out of John's mouth next.

"I've been reenlisted." The words themselves shook Sherlock to his core even as John continued. "It's only for one mission apparently and only a select few of us are going. My debriefing is on the 21st. I'll then leave on the 1st next month for a boot camp to make sure I'm in shape enough to go on the mission."

Sherlock's world seemed to start to shatter all around him. John was leaving for the Army again. "How long?" his voice not any louder than a whisper.

"Not really sure, I'll probably find that out at the debriefing. My guess is probably anywhere from 3 months to over a year. Missions are hard to figure out when it comes to length." Sherlock's mind went blank. He couldn't think, the fear of having John apart from him in such a place where he would have no control of the situation was harder to deal with then the detective ever thought possible.

"Sherlock?" he heard a call. "Sherlock," and another one as he still didn't respond. "Sherlock, love." A gentle hand holding his own is what snapped him out of his trance. John was knelt before him with both of his hands gently rubbing the back of the detectives. The deep blue of John's eyes glistened lightly with unshed tears as he kissed the detective's hands.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled. "I never thought, not in a million years, that they would reenlist me with this busted shoulder of mine."

"John, it's alright, you have to go," Sherlock just sat there he didn't really want John to leave but he knew that if the Army needed him, then John would want to go. No matter what.

"Sherlock, I can talk to them. See if I can stop the reenlistment. I can try and not go. Your brother-" John's plea was cut off.

"No John, I don't want you to give it up for me. I know how much the time you spent in the Army and what it all means to you. You're not going to give it up again just to settle with me."

"It's not settling if I have you. You know that Sherlock."

"You know what I mean John, you know if I asked you not to go you wouldn't without a second thought. I don't want to do that to you. I want you to live your life the way you want. Even if it scares me. Even if it means saying goodbye to you." Sherlock's words at the end sounded more broken then John had ever heard from anyone. People who thought that Sherlock Holmes didn't have any emotion in him were dead wrong.

"This is not goodbye Sherlock," John spoke making sure to emphasize the work "not". "I will be back and once I am we'll get back to taking cases again, together. We'll run around London again."

"How can you be sure? Even I do not know the exact odds of a battle field that you will be going to. How are you so sure?"

John pulled Sherlock into a bone crushing hug. "Because Sherlock, I will not leave you alone. This won't be our end. It won't be our goodbye."

* * *

 **I was feeling a little somber today and have wanted to write this one for a while. I wanted to continue it a little more but it seemed like a perfect ending spot.** **Who knows, maybe I'll write a one-shot having John returning from the Army sometime.**

 **As always let me know what you think and leave me a request if you'd like. :)**


	9. Sleepwalking

**Sleepwalking- John sleepwalks one night into Sherlock's room. One thing leads to another.**

 **Rating-T for suggested content.**

 **This lovely plot bunny was inspired by my muse Thilbo4Ever. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Sherlock woke up drowsy. Since he's mastered running on little food and sleep he knew the moment he awoke he shouldn't have been up yet. He finally opened his eyes to look that the clock in his room. He rolled his eyes when realizing he'd need at least 3 more hours of sleep if he would do the experiments he wanted to the next few nights.

As he closed his eyes again he heard a noise coming from the direction of John's room. Listening carefully he heard footsteps, John's footsteps to be exact. "He must be sleepwalking again," Sherlock muttered to himself. Soon after John had moved into 221B Sherlock found out that his flat mate once in a while would sleepwalk. It wasn't very often, and John would almost always end up staying up in his room or at worst coming down stairs and laying on the couch for the rest of the night. Sherlock found those nights the most amusing since he was able to watch his blogger.

Just as Sherlock started to drift back off into sleep his eyes shot open. The sound of John's footsteps where louder. He listened to John's steady strides as the sound come closer and closer. Before he knew it Sherlock saw John enter his room. He sat up in bed and watched the doctor as he rounded the bed slowly and stood on the other side. For a moment John just stood there eyes closed, still sleeping, before he sat in the bed and carefully laid down on his side. Sherlock sat and observed the man slightly, this was new never had John gone past the living room on his little sleep walking adventures. Grabbing a light blanket from the end of his bed Sherlock gently placed it on top of the sleeping doctor.

He then slowly laid down on his own side for John and him where facing each other. This was a rare opportunity to watch the sleeping man, it was one of the very few times Sherlock could ever see him with his guard down. At the same time though Sherlock was torn. Would John be mad if he woke up in the same bed as him? But would he be angry if awoken? Sherlock didn't really know the answer. He knew when John had a bad night of sleep, most of the time that happened when sleepwalking to the couch, he would be cranky in the morning. He had never seen he disturbed at night though. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. Sherlock was happy for a night, just getting to watch the doctor be so relaxed and at peace. A gentle smile fell onto the detective's face as he closed his eyes feeling the doctor snuggle closer to the pillow.

Sherlock was almost asleep again when there was a sudden weight and sensation of heat. Before even opening his eyes he knew it was John. The doctor had curled up next to him. Sherlock opened one eye to make sure the doctor was comfortable when there was a sudden sensation on his lips. Both his eyes shot wide open realizing that John was kissing him.

Before Sherlock could react to the kiss though John woke up. He jumped back in the bed nearly falling off of it in the process. "Sherlock!" John exclaimed as he tried to fight out of the blanket he was under. "Bloody hell…I'm sorry. Please, just forget that ok?" John wouldn't look Sherlock in the eyes. His face was red, easy to tell even in a room filled with nothing but ambient light, and something seemed to glisten in his eye. "I must have slept walked in here. Didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry." He finally got out of the blanket and started to rush to the door.

Sherlock quickly stood up and blocked John's path. "John-"

"I didn't mean to ruin your sleep Sherlock, god knows you need it. I really am-" Sherlock cut off John's sentence there with a kiss of his own. The whole time John had been talking Sherlock had been watching him. He could see it now. He had been so blind before. Sherlock knew he himself had feelings, even if he hated to admit it to anyone, for the doctor especially. He had kept a tight hold on them assuming that it would never be returned. Now he actually saw, John's guard was still down and he saw it all just then. He quickly pulled away from the other looking down into those deep blue eyes of his beloved friend, possibly boyfriend soon.

"If you say sorry one more time for this I will personally keep you in this room until you have no recollection of where you are." The growl in Sherlock's voice was enough to make John shutter as Sherlock leaned back down pulling him close for a deep longing kiss. John's hands found their way around Sherlock's' neck and into his curls as the taller man pushed him back onto the bed. Breaking the kiss slightly once they had made contact.

"Sorry," John whispered with a gleam in his eye. Sleep was now the last thing on Sherlock's mind

* * *

 **As always feel free to request anything you'd like.**


	10. Wisdom Teeth

Wisdom teeth- Sherlock gets his wisdom teeth removed. Once he's back at 221B the medicine is still effecting him

Rating-K+

* * *

"John I don't need to be here. There is a cat that stole 50 treats from the pet store down town I need to catch him!"

"Sherlock I'm sure the cat will steal more treats and then you'll have even more evident against him. Don't worry I know you won't let him get away with it." John sat the detective down on the sofa, he stood over the other making sure that he was stable enough to be left sitting up on his own before Sherlock spoke again.

"Your right John, there will always be that." Sherlock looks up at the blogger his eyes are slightly unfocused from the anesthetics he had been given. "Sing me a kitty song John."

"What?"

"Sing me a kitty song, a song about cats."

John racked his brain for a song about cats really quick not sure what would happen to the currently drugged detective if his request wasn't met. "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr," he sang softly. John had seen the small song a few weeks back on the internet and for some reason remembered it just now.

"That was a nice song John, thank you," the detective smiled. "Oh! I have a song. It happens to be a favorite of mine too. Do you wanna year it?"

John chuckled slightly at how excited the other was getting over something as small as a song, "Sure Sherlock why don't you sing it."

If John was expecting something slow like the one he just sang he was dead wrong. The detective started to bounce up in down from where he was sitting on the sofa, almost falling over a few times as he started to sing. "There's, Hydrogen and Helium, then Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon everywhere, Nitrogen all through the air with Oxygen so you can breathe, and Fluorine for your pretty teeth, Neon to light up the signs, Sodium for salty times."

Sherlock took a quick breath and John thought he was done already when he quickly started singing again almost shouting the next word out of his mouth. "Magnesium, Aluminum Silicon, Phosphorus, then Sulfur, Chlorine and Argon, Potassium and Calcium so you'll grow strong, Scandium Titanium Vanadium and Chromium and Manganese."

As the John watched Sherlock with an eyebrow raised he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before him as the other man continued again. "This is the Periodic Table, Noble Gas are stable, Halogens and Alkali react aggressively, each period we'll see new outer shells while electrons are added moving to the right." As this section seemed to end John assumed that Sherlock was done with the song since the last section had been sung different but yet again Sherlock continued to sing.

"Iron is the 26 Then Cobalt, Nickel coins you get, Copper Zinc and Gallium, Germanium and Arsenic" With Arsenic said aggressively John quickly put a hand over Sherlock's mouth gently to stop him."

"Ok I see why its your favorite song now Sherlock why don't you stop singing now and breath before you don't have any Oxygen of your own. The drugged man could only nod slightly. "Here I'll put on a movie for you to watch while you're still getting the drugs out of your system." John put in the second Hobbit movie and smiled. "Here, it's a favorite of mine and mindless enough for you."

"My armor is like tenfold shields, my teeth are swords, my claws spears, the shock of my tail is a thunderbolt, my wings are hurricane, and my breath death!"

"Well in the morning your breath is certainly close to death," John laughed at the fact the man was quoting the movie already. "Just relax a bit I'll get you a nice cuppa while you try and focus on something other than talking. You'll be back to normal shortly."

* * *

 **Just a short funny story my muse Thilbo4Ever and I thought of. I couldn't help but reference some things in this chapter and bring out my own inner geek.**

 **As always please send me requests! I love working on these wonderful on-shots! I may have another one for you all tonight or tomorrow, depends on when I get done typing it up.**


	11. Kiss

**Kiss- Sherlock hasn't moved all day from the couch so John has a small plan**

 **Rating-K+**

* * *

John walked in from a day at the clinic. His boyfriend still laying down on the couch where he had left him over 8 hours ago. "Did you move at all today?" he asked.

"Hmmm…" was the only response the detective gave. Shaking his head John took off his jumper leaving him in just a simple white t-shirt underneath. He looked over at Sherlock who still hadn't moved.

"Well I guess I'll go entertain myself then for the night," he spoke leaning down and giving the other man a soft kiss. He let the kiss linger a few seconds before heading off to their, now shared, bedroom.

Sherlock's eyes widened when John's lips parted from his. He watched as the other left the room. He quickly made a mental note to pick up his "deleting" tomorrow and scurried off after the doctor.


End file.
